Nice to meet you
by ChromiaGal
Summary: My version of how Chromia and Ironhide met, just something that I came up with
1. Chapter 1

**This is my idea of how Chromia and Ironhide met. **

**Love is never a smooth ride.**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Ironhide walked down the road, school was over and it couldn't have ended any worse. His old friend Ultra Magnus was getting the slag beaten out of him by some fraggers who thought they were better then him, naturally he had taken them out and gotten into a lot of trouble for it. His father had been told and no doubt about it, he was going to get it when he got back. His father was the army's weapons specialist, Sentinel Prime was a good friend and had supported his father when his mother died.

He was always getting into fights, Sentinel had always said that he would grow up to be like his father. His father wasn't too keen on him going to school in the lower districts but Ironhide had refused to go any where else. Ultra Magnus was his best friend and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him, even if he would suffer because of it. The thing his father hated the most was the femmes of the lower district, most of them sold themselves to the highest bidder and their younglings weren't much better. A femme ran into him and he looked down at her, she was on her aft looking up at him.

"Sorry I'm so sorrry" she jumped up and stepped back, it was almost like she was expecting to be attacked or something.

"It's ok no harm done right?" she looked up at him "Name's Ironhide and you are...?"

"Errr...Chromia my name's Chromia"

"It's nice to meet you Chromia, may I ask why you were running through these back allys?" she lowered her head

"I was running from my step-father"

"Why?"

"He doesn't like me and my mother's gone out, so he beats me" he looked at her and then noticed the scars on her arms

"You can't hide forever, you should report him" she snorted

"If you haven't noticed we're considered the scum of Cybertron, like they would want to listen to me" she folded her arms "I'll be fine as long as I'm out for a few hours he'll forget about me and then I can sneak back in. I should get going he could catch up with me if I don't" she ran off and waved to him "Goodbye Ironhide it was nice to meet you" he smiled and then continued walking the way he was going, he felt wierd the femme he had just met was nothing like how his father had described them.

* * *

Sentinel was sitting with Nighthawk when Ironhide walked in, they looked at him and then back to the datapads on the table infront of them. Ironhide walked over to the couch and dropped onto it, he grabbed his gun off of the floor and began cleaning it. He couldn't get his CPU off of the femme Chromia, her blue armour was beautiful and her optics were a beautiful colour.

"Ironhide are you even listening to me?" he snapped his head up and looked over to his father and Sentinel

"What are you thinking about Ironhide? I've been Prime long enough to know when something is bothering a friend" he looked at the Prime and stopped cleaning his gun

"It's nothing sir, I was just thinking about something" the Prime looked at him and his father put down one of the datapads.

"Your school called again, what's gotten into you son?"

"Nothing, a few mechs were attacking Magnus and I decided to step in and help him" his father put his head in his hands and groaned "He's my best friend I couldn't stand by and let him get beaten up!" Sentinel stood up and walked over to him, placing one hand on his shoulder

"I know, I would've done the same if it was your father" he smiled at him and then turned back to Nighthawk "I'll see you tommorrow" he stood up

"See you tommorrow sir" Sentinel walked out of the apartment leaving Ironhide and Nighthawk alone "Ironhide, ever since your mother died you've been getting into so much trouble. I know it's hard but you've got to try or I'll have to move you to a school here" he sat down next to his son and put a hand on his shoulder, Ironhide lent back and shut off his optics. "Come on"

"Where are we going?"

"Out Sliverblade is going out with Jazz and she asked if we wanted to join them, so come on we're going" Ironhide groaned "Come on aft head Ratchet and his parents will be there too" he groaned and slapped his foreplate as he was pulled off of the couch and dragged to the door

* * *

Chromia ran through the streets not caring where she was going, just as long as she was away from her father. She stopped and looked at a street sign before continuing running, she was thinking about the black mech Ironhide, the one she had met earlier. She froze when she heard someone call her name, it was her father she turned round and saw her father standing at the crossroads with his arms folded, he did not look happy. He took one step forward and she ran as fast as she could he ran after her shouting her name.

Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz had ditched their parents and gone for a walk

"I can't believe it man, you're in love with a criminal femme, who gets beaten up" Jazz said

"Shut it Jazz"

"Ironhide Jazz is right, you shouldn't be in love with a femme especially a criminal one"

"You didn't see her she was beautiful and..." they froze as they heard someone shout, they turned round and saw a blue femme run across the round and fall to the ground as something hit her head. A black and red mech walked forward and smirked at her, she turned herself onto her back and tried to back away when she saw him. He put a foot on her leg and pushed down to stop her moving. They were frozen in horror as they had never seen an attack before.

"Ironhide, she looks like the femme you described" Ratchet whispered

"It is her, I'm going to help her" Ratchet put a hand infront of him as the mech picked her up and held her against the wall by the throat. "Ok, Jazz call your mother we need them here, I'm not going to let a femme get hurt" Jazz did as Ironhide said and then hid in a side alley with Ratchet. Ironhide ran to the other side and pressed himself up against a bin.

Chromia tried to pull his hands away from her throat but he was too strong, he smirked at her and tightened his grip. He lifted up his hand and stroked the side of her face before bringing his hand back and punching her in the face. She dropped to the ground and held the side of her face, he had split one of her faceplates and it was leaking energon. He kicked her in the abdomen causing her to scream in pain and wrap her arms around herself. He continued to beat her viciously yelling what scum she was. Jazz felt a hand on his shoulder and turned round to see his mother, Ironhide's father was hiding next to his son.

Ratchet jumped as his father grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back. Jazz stared in surprise as Sentinel Prime ran over to Ironhide and Nighthawk, he crouched down next to them and looked over to where Chromia was still being attacked. She kicked him in the crotch as he went to punch her, he jerked back in surprise and she scrambled off of the ground and tried to run away but he caught her arm and threw her into the wall.

"Scum like you should be killed, you're just like your father and look where that got him" she snarled at him and put a hand on the dagger she had hidden on her hip "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he put his foot on her arm and pushed down causing her to yelp in pain. Ironhide growled quietly at the sight of the mech hurting the small femme, Nighthawk punched his son on the shoulder and glared at him.

"Nighthawk I need you to help me pin him down so Wrench and Lightning can sedate him. Ironhide I need you to keep Ratchet and Jazz back here, I don't think Jazz will be so keen on his mother helping fight that guy" Ironhide nodded and then looked back to Chromia who was still trapped on the ground.

He smiled down at her, she quickly bit his foot causing him to jump back. Before he could get near her she took out her dagger and stabbed his arm as he tried to grab her, he snarled and took out his gun she carefully dodged the first few shots but the missed the fourth and was thrown backwards by the impact. Sentinel and the other bots jumped out of their hiding places and took down the mech, Ironhide ran out and skidded to her side. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him and smiled, Jazz and Ratchet stared at eachother Ironhide was being compassionate!

"Hey you remember me Chromia?"

"How could I? I ran into you and nearly knocked you flying" he laughed and carefully turned her on her side she yelped in pain "Oh slag, I'm sorry. You told me your step-father was violent but I didn't expect him to be as violent as that" she punched him in the shoulder and he laughed. Lightning came running over leaving her mate to wrestle with the black and red mech, she gently shifted Ironhide out of the way and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's your name?" Chromia couldn't reply everything was blurry and she was curled up in pain "Ironhide?"

"Her name's Chromia" she turned back to Chromia whose optics were fading

"Slag it! Chromia look at me! Nighthawk I hope you have a suitable punishment for him! Wrench get your aft over here! Ironhide I need you to keep a hand on her wound for me, she's lost a lot of energon" Ironhide started to shake but did as she said and kept pressure on the wound. Ratchet ran over when his mother called him and he pulled Ironhide back, Sentinel kicked the black and red mech knocking him out

"Ratchet, Jazz take Ironhide back to mine Optimus is there" they nodded and then dragged Ironhide off

* * *

_5 days after..._

Ironhide was sat on the couch grumbling, his father had decided that he wanted Ironhide to go to the same school as Optimus, Ratchet and Jazz, Ultra Magnus' parents had also decided that they wanted their son to be safe as they never knew he was being beaten up. He still hadn't been able to forget the second time he met Chromia, the fact that she was still in the Med Bay made it worse. It turned out that her step-father had been a wanted criminal and her mother helped him.

She had been taken to one of the orphan homes, unknown to him Sentinel had organised for her to go to the same school as them. Silverblade wanted to take Chromia in as her own, and it was being sorted out no one except Jazz and her knew. It was Ironhide's first day at his new school and his friends were meant to be meeting him. A knock came from the door and Jazz walked in followed by the rest of them. Optimus trotted in after them holding onto Ultra Magnus' hand, Ironhide smiled and the little mech waved at him.

"I'll be right back!" Jazz yelled before rushing out the door, Ironhide looked at Optimus who was sat in his arms and the little mech giggled. Jazz reapeared at the door with a huge grin on his faceplates "Guys I'd like you to meet my new sister" a blue femme walked infront of the door and Ironhide nearly dropped Optimus "Chromia"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! nice review! Thank you XD**

**Ok, next chapter but this one is set about 5 years after Chromia became Jazz's sister (their now at the end of their school years and Optimus is still a youngling)**

**Please review :)**

* * *

Chromia was sat on the couch reading her datapad when Jazz walked in and jumped into the space next to her. He grinned at her and took the datapad away from her.

"Give it back Jazz" she crossed her arms and glared at him

"Nope, not until you tell me how your date went with Ironhide"

"That's private and give my datapad back now Jazz" he grinned at her and hid the datapad in his sub-space. She got up and sat down on a chair outside on the balcony over looking Iacon.

"So you did get up to something?" he dodged as datapads came flying towards him. Silverblade walked in and put her hands on her hips when she saw all of the datapads on the floor "Hey mother"

"You were winding up your sister again weren't you Jazz"

"Yes he was!" Chromia shouted at them, Silverblade looked at her daughter who was on the balcony and then at her sonm"Can you please tell him not to interfer in my relationship please" Silverblade looked at Jazz who lowered his head.

"Jazz I've told you plenty of times to leave your sister and Ironhide alone" she turned to her daughter "And you better not be doing anything innapropriate with Ironhide miss"

"Of course I'm not!" Jazz sniggered and looked at Chromia who had sat back in her chair looking at the city. It was dark and the city's lights were glowing. Silverblade walked out and sat on the chair next to her, Chromia had her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Ignore Jazz you know how he can be"

"Hey!"

"Why don't you go out with Ironhide tommorrow?" she smiled at her mother and wrapped her arms around her neck "Go on it's time for you two to recharge I'll be in to see you in a moment" Chromia slid off the berth and walked back in, Jazz jumped off the couch and ran to his room before saying goodnight to Chromia.

* * *

Ironhide was laying on his berth with the picture of him and Chromia together after their first day at their new school, the day she agreed to go out with him. He was madly in love with her and even though her past was a bad one nothing could change how he felt. Sure it was a bit awkward about her being Jazz's sister but he loved her and he didn't care. There was only a week left of school and then they were finished for good, fully grown mechs and femmes. He was toying with the idea of telling her how much he really loved her, and the fact that he couldn't cope without her.

* * *

_The next day... _

Chromia walked out of the class satisfied that she was one day closer to finishing school and could focus on the rest of her life. Ironhide was sat on the wall waiting for her, she walked over to him and he took her hand. They passed Jazz and Prowl on their way out, Jazz whistled at them which got a deseved middle finger from Ironhide. They also passed Sentinel Prime who was collecting Optimus.

Once they were out of the sight of their friends Ironhide took her down a side alley, she giggled as he took her down a few others. They stopped when they reached a lookout, it was abandoned and had been for quite some time. She walked over to the edge and gasped when she saw the city, she could see all of it even over to where Sentinel lived. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her helm.

"You know I love you right Mia?"

"Of course and I love you too Hide" he spun her round and kissed her passionately on the lips he pulled back and smiled at her, she outlined his jaw with her hand.

"When I say I love you, I mean I really love you Mia. My spark couldn't take not having you around" she froze for a minute before putting her head on his chest

"I feel the same Hide, if anything ever happened to you" he put his hand over her mouth before kissing her again

"Nothing will happen to me Mia I promise" she kissed him again and put her head back on his chest "What time were you meant to be back?"

"I can't remember but I don't care, Jazz'll probably comm me when I'm late" he chuckled and picked her up in his arms holding her bridal style "Hide what are you doing?"

"Showing you around this old place, you know my father and Sentinel used to come here all the time when they were younger" she laughed and traced the outline of his jaw again "You know against this light you look more beautiful than ever"

"What even with all these scars?" he put his forehead to hers

"Even with the scars,you're not just beautiful outside you're beautiful inside to" once again she kissed him as he gently set her down, so her feet were on the ground

_"Chromia you might want to get back now, mother says Sentinel is coming round with Optimus and his mother, and tell Ironhide his father is also coming over. Mother says to bring him back with you and he can wait with us"_

_"Ok thank you Jazz, see you in a bit"_ she cut of the comm and looked at him.

"Race you"

"You're on" the two of them darted from the lookout and began running back towards her home. "Guess we'll have to continue our 'talk' later" he chuckled as she sped ahead of him

"Oh yes, you're so right kissing on the balcony infront of the big bot and our parents. Priceless"

* * *

Jazz looked off of Chromia's balcony and saw her climbing up towards it, he helped her over and then helped Ironhide. They ran into the living room and all three of them jumped onto the couch just as Silverblade walked out of her room. Ironhide was on one end while Jazz was on the other, Chromia was sat in the middle.

"When did you get back?"

"A while ago you were in your quarters and we didn't want to bug you so we waited here" someone knocked at the door and she walked over and opened it, Sentinel was stood there with Optimus who ran in and jumped onto the three of them. "Hello to you to Optimus" Chromia laughed, she turned him round so he was sat next to her in between her and Jazz. Sentinel sighed at Optimus and greeted Silverblade before the two of them walked in and went over to the balcony.

"Hi Ironhide, Jazz, Chromia. Ironhide why are you staring at Chromia like that?" she looked at him, he was gazing at her and only snapped out of his trance when Optimus poked his foot

"I wasn't looking at Chromia like anything, was I?"

"Yes you were looking at my sister, it still creeps me out with you two dating and all"

"You're just jealous"

"Please Ironhide Optimus could get more dates than you" the little mech giggled at Jazz's comment while Chromia just slapped Jazz. "Ok, but he is still going to get more dates than you ever have"

"I'm happy with Chromia thank you, she's the nicest femme I've ever met" Chromia turned round and kissed him

"Eeeewww!" Jazz and Optimus said "Optimus sheild your optics, little ones should never see kissing. Especially not Ironhide that's gross" Jazz covered Optimus' optics but he lifted it away from him and stuck his tongue out at the sight of his friends kissing, Jazz made gagging noises. Chromia turned back to her brother and threw a pillow at him, before pouncing on Optimus and tickling him

"Nooooooo! Chromia...stop"

"What's the magic word?"

"please...stop...please" he was in histerics as she continued her tickle torture, he pushed her hands away and darted across the room, she jumped after him and chased him

"Oh no you don't" he ran into her room, and she shut the door behind her Optimus' laughter could be heard, she obviously had caught him and was resuming her tickle torture

"So you and Chromia, did you have a good date?" he winked

"Jazz it's none of your business"

"You didn't?"

"No! I told her how much I really loved her, and she said the same to me" Jazz's mouth dropped open and he stared at him

"Wow! I thought you were never going to tell her, I mean her diary is full of things about you.."

"You read her diary?"

"Duh, what brother doesn't read their sister's diary? Besides I only wanted to know what she thought about you" Ironhide had noticed that Optimus' laughter had stopped

"YOU READ MY DIARY! YOU READ MY PRIVATE DIARY! MORE IMPORTANTLY YOU WENT IN MY ROOM THROUGH MY STUFF!"

* * *

**Lol Chromia has a hissy fit XD Naughty Jazz **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy and review :) This one is set on the day of their graduation also Chromia's sparkday.**

* * *

Chromia and Ironhide walked down the dark road, she was holding onto his arm, the road was dark aside from a few lights in the apartment blocks. They had just spent the evening with their friends celebrating their graduation, and Chromia's sparkday. Ultra Magnus was there with his femme friend Vibes, Prowl and Jazz were there (Both of which were very pissed by the end of the evening), Ratchet was there with his femme friend Huntress and then there was the two of them. Ironhide had moved out of his father's apartment and was now living in the block next to Sentinel Prime's, Chromia had spent everyday after school helping him unpack and decorate it.

They walked in silence for a while enjoying eachothers company. Ironhide had been trying to get the courage to ask Chromia if she wanted to move in with him, but he didn't want to scare her off and so hadn't asked her. A loud crack came from above and it started to rain, Ironhide grabbed Chromia's hand and they ran off down the street. They reached the apartment block and Ironhide unlocked the outside door, the two of them walked in and took the lift to the 9th floor. They reached his apartment and he unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Remind me again why we took the long way back Hide?"

"Hey how was I meant to know it would rain? Plus it was nice even though it rained" the door shut and they were in pitch black, the sound of crashing came "Shit Mia turn the lights on please" the lights came on and she burst out laughing at the sight of Ironhide on his aft, he had fallen over one of the boxes. "I'm fine thanks for asking" he pulled himself up and scooped her into his arms

"What are you doing Hide?" he kissed her before taking her into his room, the berth was surrounded by boxes but he climbed over them and put her down, he pinned her arms above her head with one hand and stroked her side with the other, she purred at the soft touch of his hand

"Seeing as we get our new armour tommorrow I want to enjoy you the way you are one last time" he leaned in and kissed her, releasing her arms so that he could hold her head in one hand and stroke her with the other, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his dark blue optics.

"You really are a dirty mech you know that?" he pressed his forehead to hers

"Yes but I'm YOUR dirty mech" she laughed and kissed his top lip, her hand ghosted over his interface and he shuddered. She pulled him closer to her and kissed his neck.

A while later the two of them lay motionless on the berth, her head was on his chest and he was stroking her back. She lifted her head up and looked into his optics they glowed and he smiled at her. His spark screamed for hers, but her resisted the temptation to bond with her there and then. He traced the scar that her father had given her when he shot her, it wasn't the most obvious scar but it was definately the biggest. Her other scars were mostly whip wounds, but there were a few stab wounds. Some mechs took used to be insult Chromia about them, but he didn't care once they found out she was his femme they would run as far as they could.

"Mia, there's something I want to ask you"

"Yeah?" he rolled onto his back and she put her head on his chest, she traced circles on his chest

"Would you...errr...would you want to move in here with me?" she stopped tracing circles on his chest and froze "Oh shit now I've gone and done it, Mia I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." she kissed him before he could say anything else, she pulled back and smiled at him "So do I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, Come here" she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. He looked at her and smiled "I can't wait to see the look of Jazz's faceplates when we tell him I'm moving in with you" he chuckled and pulled her on top of him "I love you Hide"

"I love you too Mia" she shut off her optics and rested her head just above his spark

* * *

Ironhide sat outside of the Med Bay admiring his new black armour, Ultra Magnus had Blue and White armour, Ratchet red and white, Jazz silver and Prowl black and white. They were waiting for the three femmes to come out, Vibes walked out and came up behind Magnus. He jumped as two red and silver arms wrapped around his neck, he looked round and admired her red and silver armour. Huntress walked out next and Ratchet admired her green armour, Wrench appeared and signalled for Ironhide to follow him, he looked at Jazz who shrugged and then he followed him.

"Wait here Ironhide" he looked at Ratchet's father who then walked into his office, two blue arms wrapped around his neck and his spark jumped. Chromia was behind him, he tried to turn round to look at her but she held his head facing forward.

"Oh no, I'll show you my armour when I'm ready. Wrench did a good job don't worry but I don't look the same as before. Shut your optics" he did as she said and he felt her hands come off of his helm, she moved infront of him and stood there "Ok, you can look" he opened his optics and his jaw dropped open. Her armour was a light blue and all of her scars were gone, she looked stunning more beautiful than before. As she said she didn't look the same as before, her curves were more defined and her small pistol was hanging on her hip. "Well?"

"Wow" he put his hands on her hips and pulled her forward "You look amazing Mia, but why did you want me to come in here?"

"Because I wanted to ask you how are we going to tell them about us moving in together" they heard a gasp and looked at the door Jazz was stood there with his mouth hanging open "well that answers my question" Jazz dropped to the ground and everyone ran over to him, the mechs gawped at Chromia until Ironhide snarled at them.

"What happened to him?" Wrench walked out of his office and bent down next to Jazz

"Well he heard something Chromia and I were talking about"

"And that would be?" Ironhide put his hand on the back of his helm, the others stared at him "Well?" Jazz snapped his optics open and sat up whacking Wrench on the head, he landed on his aft and Jazz held his head.

"YOU'RE MOVING IN TOGETHER!" everyone's mouths dropped open

"What Jazz said" Wrench sat up and hit Jazz over the head, Ratchet laughed at his father and ran before he could throw a wrench at him (Hence the name)

"Ok, if you lot don't leave my MedBay now you will be spending the next week in here" all of them ran out of the Bay in different directions, Chromia and Ironhide dashed out the back way and straight back to their home. As they ran a few mechs had to do a double take at Chromia, the two of them ran as fast as they could. Ironhide opened the door and pulled Chromia in with him, they looked around the apartment, he wrapped his arms around her neck from behind. She purred as he played with a few wires under her back armour, he put his chin on the top of her helm.

"This is our home now Mia" she leant into his grip

"Our home Hide, guess we should think about getting my stuff at some point. What colour do you want to decorate our room?" he chuckled and kissed the top of her helm

"I don't know you pick and how about we get your stuff tommorrow I want to admire your armour properly" she yelled as he picked her up and carried her into their room


End file.
